


Playground Blues

by Naemi



Series: Mating Games 2014 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, meet cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. No, Scott. He can't play with us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Blues

**Author's Note:**

> [pre-show; kid fic]

 

“No. No, Scott. He can't play with us.”

“But why not?”

“Because he's _weird!_ ” Stiles lowered his voice into a conspiratorial whisper. “No one wears scarves in summer. Or long sleeves.”

“Yeah, okay, he's probably really weird.” Scott glanced over his shoulder at the boy who sat on the swing every day—not swinging, just sitting—all by himself, eyes fixed on the ground. “But he looks so sad.”

“So?”

“So maybe it's nice to say hi.”

Stiles crossed his arms. “But I don't _want_ him around. I don't _like_ him.”

“You don't know him. Give him a chance.”

“If you love him so much, then why don't you marry him? I don't need you, McCall.”

Scott laughed and went anyway, knowing that Stiles wouldn't really be mad at him (he never was for more than five or ten minutes). When he approached, the other boy's head whipped up; he looked like a deer in headlights. _He seems very sad,_ Scott thought, _and_ very _weird_.

“Hi. I'm Scott. That's Stiles over there. You wanna come play with us?”

“I'm not allowed to play.”

“Why not?”

“I ripped my best pair of jeans.”

Scratching the back of his head, Scott grimaced. “Yeah, well . . . we could be careful?”

The boy jumped off the swing. “We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Meet Cute Bonus Challenge** at **Mating Games**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
